


Get Lucky

by hybryd0



Series: Sex and Feelings [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, implied open sexual relationship between the baby pens, mostly pwp but there's so feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: Conor gets a reward for scoring his first goal of the playoffs





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> First finished ficlet in this fandom so I'm still working on getting characters right. It's also the first smut I've written in a long time.
> 
> I started writing this the night of Conor's goal, but for various reasons I didn't finish until now. If all goes well I may write birthday sex and yay we won the cup sex. We'll see. I've got some longer projects I'm working on too.

Conor is riding a wave of good vibes not only for his team, which is the important thing, but also for himself. To finally get the monkey off his back and score feels great. It’s one thing for Cully and the other vets to tell him he’s an important part of the team, it’s quite another to finally feel like he can prove it. Even if the only one he really needed to prove it to was himself.

The locker room is as jubilant as it always is after a win with Walking On Sunshine booming through it. They didn’t play well and they know it, but they got the win so they’re still going to celebrate.

He's working on getting his pads off when he realizes someone is standing in front of him. From a seated position it's even further to look up to see who it is. His smile widens when he sees it's Rusty, grinning back at him in that infections way of his.

“What's up, dude?” Conor asks.

“Just wanted to say what a beautiful goal that was. I don't want it to be overlooked just ‘cause Guentz got his goal.” Rusty bites his lip like he's debating something before he seems to make up his mind. “Come back to mine?”

Conor sucks in a breath, knowing instantly what Rusty’s invitation implies. He didn't expect anything once Jake got the go-ahead goal. And it's been a long time since he and Rusty fooled around, before the playoffs sometime at least. He's not about to turn that down.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds great.”

Rusty beams at him then bounces away to get his own gear off. Conor goes back to the task, smiling to himself at the thought of spending the night with Rusty. It's always been easy and fun with him and he expects tonight to be the same.

“Someone has their getting laid tonight face on.”

Conor looks up and expects Colesy to be talking about Jake, because the game winner always gets laid if he wants, but no, Colesy is in fact looking at him. If Colesy is expecting him to be embarrassed at being caught, he’s picked the wrong baby pen to single out. Conor flicks his eyes over to Rusty and wiggles his eyebrows.

Rusty is also not the right baby pen to embarrass easily (that title is split between Tommy and Guentz). His smile turns dirty and he wiggles his eyebrows back at Conor. What skin isn’t covered up by his playoff beard is a light pink that could be mistaken for excitement about the win, and some of it probably is, but Conor knows a part of it is arousal. Conor watches him drop his eyes back to where he’s fumbling to get his gear off and it’s cute really the way the thought of them fucking gets him so worked up. He can’t wait to get Rusty naked so he can trace that delicious flush with his mouth.

“Aw yeah, get it Rusty!” Colesy cheers and Rusty smirks at him..

“You wish you were,” Rusty chirps back.

It’s cute and all, but there are more important things than watching Rusty and Colesy chirp each other and that’s watching Rusty under him, or over him, whichever ends up happening. He focuses on changing and doesn't make eye contact with anyone else as he heads to the showers. The sooner they can finish their after game routine the sooner they can get out of here and get to the fun stuff.

By the time he's done with his shower so is Rusty and they head out together, ignoring the good natured chirping that follows them from the guys still left in the locker room. They carpooled in together so Conor just follows Rusty to his car.

There’s nothing too different about any of this. He and Rusty live in the same apartment complex along with the rest of the guys that came up from Wilkes-Barre together. After living in the hotel last year they’d all gotten so used to being in each other’s pockets that it just felt natural to stick close together. It’s not unusual to find any of them at each other’s places; it’s probably more unusual for one of them not to be at another’s apartment.

By the time they get inside, Conor is more than ready to jump Rusty’s bones. The whole drive over he’s done nothing but think about Rusty’s soft mouth and the way it feels on his skin, or sucking his cock, or on that one rare occasion eating him out. He wants to know what their beards feel like rubbing together when they kiss and more importantly that soft, thick beard burning his skin. As much as Rusty loves exploring his body he knows he’s going to get to feel it everywhere.

Rusty must have been thinking about something similar, because as soon as the apartment door closes behind them Conor finds himself pinned to it, Rusty kissing him just the way he’d expect after so long. Conor has never underestimated Rusty’s speed like most of their opponents have, but he can still be surprised when he uses it. That’s why it takes him just a moment to kiss back, just enough for Rusty to make a soft, frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

Once Conor gets with the program the kiss quickly turns deep and desperate. Conor’s head thunks against the door as he cranes his head up just that little bit more to make the slide of their lips perfect. Rusty makes an appreciative noises and brings his hands up to cup Conor’s cheeks in a tender way that’s in complete contrast to the way he bites at Conor’s bottom lip, tugging in a way that sends a jolt straight to his cock.

Conor’s lungs start to feel tight and hot and he finally has to break the kiss to breathe and Rusty huffs a little in disappointment. Conor would probably laugh at him, but Rusty takes the opportunity of his lips being free to slide them across Conor’s jaw to unerringly find the spot on his throat that always makes his knees tremble. He nips and sucks at it and when Conor’s knees to actually tremble he puts his hands on Conor’s hips and presses him back against the door.

“Fuck,” Conor bites out, tilting his head to give Rusty better access. God he loves Rusty’s mouth and his beard feels just as good as he’d thought it would; soft but still just scratchy enough that Conor is going to feel it everywhere tomorrow.

“We can do that,” Rusty mumbles before he moves to nibble on Conor’s earlobe. He knows all of the buttons to push, but that’s okay because Conor does too. “But I’ve kinda wanted to suck you off since your goal.”

Conor swallows past his suddenly dry throat. “We’re talented guys, we can do both.”

Rusty's answer is a growl and he yanks Conor away from the door. They stumble their way through the apartment they're both intimately familiar with, losing clothing as they go. By the time they get into the bedroom they're both down to their boxers and Rusty backs him up to the edge of the bed. He takes the initiative to crawl backwards onto it and splay himself out for Rusty's viewing pleasure.

"God you're beautiful," Rusty whispers and somehow it's more intimate than anything they've done before and they've done just about everything.

Conor can feel himself getting hotter under Rusty's appreciative stare until he can't take it anymore and he reaches out for him. Rusty comes to him immediately and they dive into another kiss that feels even better with so much bare skin to touch and squeeze. He eats up Rusty's moan when he gives his ass a gentle squeeze. Rusty responds by reaching up and brushing his thumbs over Conor's nipples, well aware how much he loves to have his nipples played with; they'd toyed around once with seeing just how close to getting off Conor could get just with Rusty playing with his nipples, that answer had been close. Very close.

Rusty breaks the kiss and ignores Conor's grunt of complaint to kiss down his chin to mouth at his throat, licking into the hollow of his throat the way that always makes him shiver. Fuck but there's something to be said about sex with someone who knows his body so fucking well and while all the baby pens fuck around, he probably has the best sex with Rusty. Rusty takes to learning everything about his partners the same way he does hockey--devastatingly thoroughly.

Conor gasps and shivers when Rusty finally replaces his fingers with his mouth on one of his nipples and promptly nips and tongues it just the way he knows will make Conor fall apart. His fingers continue to play with Conor's other nipple, pinching and pulling. His beard feels absolutely amazing against his skin, a soft, slightly scratchy contrast to the hot, wet of his mouth.

"Fuck, Bryan please," Conor groans, because he's never been ashamed to let himself be as loud during sex as he is any other time.

Rusty groans against his skin and gives his nipple one more thorough lap with his tongue before he starts to slide down. His licks and nips his way down Conor's stomach, stopping to pay special attention to some of the bruises, both new and old, that serve as battle wounds for the playoffs so far. He swirls his tongue around Conor's belly button before sliding further down and then stopping to nip at the soft skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Don't tease," Conor tries to scold, but it's not very effective with the way his breath catches.

"You like it," Rusty says back, but he does move down to where Conor is tenting his boxer.

Like the tease he is, Rusty doesn't immediately pull the boxers down and instead fits his mouth around Conor's cock through the thin fabric. His mouth is still hot and wet enough to feel good even like that, even as his tongue pushes against him, but it's still just a tease. It's still only a fraction of what Conor really wants.

"Bryan," Conor whines in protest, not afraid to be needy. There are times Rusty has teased him even more, drawn it out until he thought he'd explode, but he doesn't this time. This time he gives Conor exactly what he wants.

Rusty pulls away with one final slurp and tucks his fingers under the waistband of Conor's boxers to pull them down. Conor lifts his hips to help and kicks them away once Rusty gets them to his feet.

"So beautiful," Rusty says again, before he dives right in.

"Oh fuck," Conor gasps out as Rusty takes him all the way down in one swoop.

Rusty loves to suck cock and it shows in the way he'll just go for it. There's no hesitation in anything he does. It's obvious he gets off one what he can do with his mouth and tongue, in the ways that here, in the bedroom, they can't fail him the way they do elsewhere.

He pulls all the way off with a wet slurp and then licks and tongues his way back down until he can get his mouth on Conor's balls while his hand continues to stroke his dick, slick with saliva and precum. Conor groans and spreads his legs to give him more room to work, which Rusty rewards by sucking one of his balls into his mouth to tongue at while at the same time he thumb at this spot just under the head of his cock that makes sparks shoot up his spine.

Conor can't help but dig his fingers into Rusty's thick, shower soft hair. He's not trying to direct him, more like holding on for the ride Rusty's taking him on. Rusty moans softly and pushes into his fingers, moving back up to fit his mouth around his dick once again. Conor's fingers tighten, but he still only holds on and let's Rusty work him over.

It doesn't take long before the heat in his belly starts to coil in a familiar way and while this is definitely great and all, this isn't the way Conor wants to come. He tugs on Rusty's hair in a way that's obviously meaningful and Rusty pulls off with an obscene pop, spit trailing from his bottom lip. His hand continues to stroke him even as he moves up at Conor's insistent tugging and they kiss once again.

Conor groans at the way everything is even hotter and wetter than before, Rusty's beard damp with spit and precum. He's not exactly fond of the taste of himself in Rusty's mouth, but the way Rusty's tongue licks across the roof of his mouth makes up for it. He can feel Rusty is rock hard and ready when he arches up into him and they both groan.

"Fuck me," Conor gasps as Rusty grinds against him again.

Rusty buries his face in Conor's shoulder and groans, before he pulls back to kiss him again. They kiss again until Conor finally places both hands on Rusty's shoulders and pushes him back, ignoring the hurt sound he makes.

"I mean it, I want you to fuck me," Conor tells him, staring into his lust blown eyes. He's sure his are just as dark. He's seen what he looks like when he's like this thanks to one unforgettable bathroom mirror.

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Rusty mumbles and pulls away to lean over and dig into the nightstand. He comes up with lube and a string of condoms of which he pulls one off before Conor can chirp him about it.

Rusty drops the condom on Conor's chest for safekeeping. They don't need a repeat of the time they lost the condom in the sheets and dug around for it like idiots instead of just grabbing another. Once was enough for that.

Conor watches as Rusty rolls the bottle between his palms to warm it up just a little, because he's a thoughtful lover like that. Once he's satisfied that it's at least a little warm he pops the top and squeezes a healthy amount onto two of his fingers. He puts the lube on Conor's stomach and then scoots down and once again takes Conor's dick into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the head as he trails his lube wet fingers down Conor's balls to circle his hole.

"Oh shit, Bryan, fuck," Conor moans as he drops his head back to the bed, too worked up to watch the way Rusty's head bobs on his dick.

Rusty sucks hard and at the same time pushes one finger in past the tight ring of muscle and keeps going until he's knuckle deep. Conor lets out a shaky breath and threads his fingers into Rusty's hair again, thighs twitching beyond his control at the dual sensations. Rusty doesn't give him a lot of time to adjust, they both know he doesn't really need it, and pulls his finger out only to push two of them in. There's a little burn, but it only takes a few seconds of Rusty crooking his fingers around before he finds just the right spot.

"Oh fuck," Conor grunts as his hips come off the bed.

Rusty moves with him, probably expecting the reaction, and tongues his slit as the thrusts his fingers relentlessly now that he's found what he wanted. Conor can't decide if he wants to thrust up into Rusty's hot, perfect mouth or push back against his thick, skillful fingers. So he ends up doing both.

"Shit, shit Rusty stop," Conor gasps after a little bit, pulling at Rusty's hair again.

Rusty pulls off again and drags his fingers out, making sure Conor can feel them the whole way. Fuck does he really know how to push Conor's buttons in all the best ways.

Conor rips open the condom wrapper and hands it to Rusty, who wastes no time rolling it on. God his mouth is so red and wet that Conor kinda wants to kiss him again, but not as much as he wants his dick. He watches as Rusty adds some more lube to the really laughable amount that's on the condom and then stops to look at him with those lust dark eyes.

"How do you want it?" Rusty asks, because of course he does. He's never actually not asked first, which is great but sometime Conor is going to get him to take full control and just do what he wants. He trusts Rusty wouldn't do anything he wouldn't like.

"Like this, c'mon," Conor answers by wrapping his legs around Rusty's hips and drawing him in.

Rusty gets Conor's legs over his shoulders and then leans into kiss him again. It makes Conor bend in the most delicious way that he knows he's going to be feeling tomorrow. It makes him feel small, which isn't usually a good thing, but here under Rusty it definitely makes his stomach a little hotter.

"Gonna fuck you into the mattress," Rusty mumbles against his lips as he uses one hand to line himself up.

Conor has to bite back a moan before he can respond. "Do it then."

Thankfully Rusty always responds the same way to a challenge and that's to step up and do it. He pushes in with one long, powerful stroke that has them both gasping for air. Conor's almost forgotten how good this feels, how good Rusty makes him feel.

Rusty gives them one moment to adjust and then he starts to fuck Conor in earnest. Each thrust punches a little "uh" out of Conor's lungs and he can't help but scrabble at Rusty's back, surely leaving obvious scratches marks behind. It doesn't help when Rusty leans down to nibble at his neck, going right for the perfect spot to make his mind white out.

"Feel so good," Rusty manages to gasp out right before he shifts his angle and lights Conor up from the inside out. He moans and squeezes Rusty's cock making him gasp too. "Oh yeah, right there."

He speeds up even more now that he has the right angle and all Conor can do now is twist his fingers in the sheets and hold on for dear life. Rusty drags his teeth across the tender skin over where his pulse beats the hardest, no doubt feeling the way it's pounding. And then he bites down at the same time he thrusts just right and Conor comes in a rushing pulse between them, striping the skin all the way up his chest.

Rusty's thrusts stutter then and his whole body shivers, probably at the way Conor's body is spasming around his dick. He huffs out a hot breath against Conor's throat and starts the thrust again. They both know there's a small window after Conor comes before the sensation will be too much for him to handle Rusty inside him any longer.

Conor's still flying high in a blissful state, but he still has enough presence of mind to know what it'll take to get Rusty there quick. He drags his nails across Rusty's scalp in the way that always makes him shiver and starts to clench and squeeze and just the right moments. Rusty's rhythm falters and then stops altogether as he buries his moan in Conor's throat.

Conor manages to get his legs off Rusty's shoulders before the other man collapses onto him. With other people he'd maybe feel trapped, but underneath Rusty he just feels safe and warm. They'll need to move again, especially before his come sticks them together in an unpleasant way, but for just a little bit he wants to enjoy this closeness. So he wraps his arms around Rusty, buries his face in his neck, and just lets himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> come say [hi on tumblr](https://hockeyshippinfool.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
